Raw
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot. Will and Elizabeth on the beach as 'Captain Turner and the Temptress' Sequel to Ruthless and Renegades.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Here it is; another sequel to Ruthless and Renegades. As Will and Elizabeth get older, so do their games. ;) I hope you enjoy it. This is most definitely M rated for mentions of sexual activity so don't read it if you're not one of the types who can handle it okay.

* * *

Long ago the sun had set casting them in darkness save for the fire that still continued to burn nearby. A woman sighed and looked to the sky watching the stars twinkle for a few minutes.

"Remember when we were young," a voice said to her left, "and we used to play games on the beach."

The woman moved her head and laid it against her beloved husband's bare shoulder. The two were locked in a lovers embrace; the only thing separating their naked bodies was the cold sand and a sheet. "I do. Remember the one night we watched the stars?"

"Of course," he said, "I think that was the night I officially reached manhood."

The woman laughed. "Oh Will," she murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned and began to kiss her again. The two of them shifted, Will now on top of her. He broke away and grinned. "Elizabeth," he whispered before going in for another kiss.

Elizabeth smiled into it and wrapped her hands around his neck. When the two finally came up for air, Elizabeth smirked.

"What?" Will asked with a laugh.

"Well, I have a bit of an idea," she said, pretending to walk her fingers along his hot, sand covered chest.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked before kissing her neck.

Elizabeth moaned in ecstasy as he began to go further down her neck, reaching her chest and lower still... "About my idea then," she said throatily.

"I'm all ears," he whispered, lightly placing his hands against her face, caressing her.

"Imagine we're on a deserted island and _you're_ tied up..."

Elizabeth grabbed Will's new bandana and tied his hands together.

"I'm enjoying this already."

Elizabeth placed a finger to his mouth and he stayed silent...

**

* * *

**The two were on a beach similar to this one and yet the waves were much fiercer and the wind was whipping in their faces. It was the beach of many years ago when the vengeful Captain Will Turner was willing to be killed for the terrible deeds he had committed and only asked for a simple kiss in return.

And now here he sat, trapped by a vengeful female Temptress and he was wearing nothing but his breeches and stockings.

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth, why are you putting my clothes back on?" Will asked, splay legged and still with his hands tied.

She raised an eyebrow. "I want to have a bit of fun taking them off again."

Will nodded thinking she had the right idea. "All right then I suppose. Carry on."

**

* * *

**"I have you right where I want you sir and there is nothing you can say or do that will cause me to change my mind. Savvy?"

Captain Turner looked into the eyes of his captor, the exotic and feisty Temptress, and felt a pang of fear enter into his very being.

"And what will you do with me?" he asked as calmly as he could.

The Temptress, ever so slowly began to lower his breeches, leaned over Turner, smirked and ran her lips and the very tip of her tongue vertically starting just below the waistline, at the navel, and stopping right at his neck.

She had the nerve to tease him!

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed in a voice higher than normal.

**

* * *

**She now removed the clothing completely and placed the pants on a sand pile with his other clothes.

"Whatever shall I do next?" the Temptress purred.

Captain Turner just stared at the beautiful woman. She wore nothing whatsoever. Her hair just barely reached the tops of her small, perfect breasts. She wore a flower in that hair just behind her left ear. She was tanned from being on the island for so long as she placed a hand against his cheek. Leaning forward she began to kiss him.

All Turner wanted to do at the moment was to wrap his arms around this woman and bring her closer to him. She shifted and came to sit upon his open lap. One of her hands traced down his side and came to rest upon his now hardened member.

Turner moaned ever so quietly but the Temptress heard it. Turner placed a hand upon one of her breasts and then moved the hand to her face.

**

* * *

**"You're so beautiful Elizabeth," Will said, his mouth switching between a grin and grimace.

"I love you too Will," she whispered back.

She began to kiss him and forced her tongue into his mouth. Slowly Elizabeth removed the bonds from his hands.

**

* * *

**"Are you letting me go?" Turner asked.

Throwing the cloth onto the pile of clothing, the Temptress pushed Turner onto his back and leaned over him. Her hands were against his shoulders pinning him to the ground beneath her. Turner knew what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" he asked, playing the part of a gentleman.

The Temptress moaned. "Please," she pleaded.

Both wanted some release. Turner brought himself inside of her and it was as though the two of them had become one. It lasted for but minutes but it felt like eternity.

When it was all over, the Temptress collapsed by his side. Turner turned to look her in the eye. "Whatever shall I call you?"

The Temptress wrapped her arm around him and leaned into his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter so long as I'm yours."

**

* * *

**Will smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Elizabeth snuggled to his side, relishing once again the feel of his skin touching hers.

"Will...?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

He touched his forehead to hers and the two of them took a deep breath at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes and Will placed a hand against her cheek.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've always known..." he began to whisper before stopping himself mid-sentence.

Elizabeth shifted and again looked him straight in the eye. "Known?"

"I knew that my heart was no longer my own. It's been yours all along. My heart, my soul, my spirit; it's all a part of you."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. A tear fell down her cheek and Will wiped it away for her by kissing the spot.

"Will, I-I don't want to lose you. Not now. Not since we're so close after so damn long."

He reached out a hand and brought her closer to him. "I'll never be more than a thought away. The seas will always be a bit safer now that there is one less monster in it."

"What about the Company? What about other pirates? It'll never be safe Will. I need you by my side Will; you can't leave me!"

Will sighed and put his hand down. "As Pirate King, it is your duty to protect the pirates of this world. Then you have to let me deal with those who find themselves beyond, all right?"

Elizabeth took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself and ended up wrapping her arms around him, still sobbing.

Not knowing what else to say in order to calm her, Will hugged her and the two remained in each other's arms until dawn.

* * *

Let's just say that this was when their son was made and leave it at that ;). Well, thank you very much for reading all the way through. Now, I'm planning just one more one shot to come after this one but it won't be worked on for a little while.


End file.
